Actions
Summary In game actions allow all warriors to attempt various positive results. Actions can be influenced by skills, perks or spells. For instance, the perk Last Stand prevents the warrior from disengaging. Notes Each action is unique and there are many factors that can change the way they behave. 'Perception' ---- Perception should be done in areas that a battle may take place for traps in the area. Also, if the warrior is scouting out areas that should not be where it ends its turn, Perception may be prudent to see traps (which end movement) or enemies that may ambush or overwatch (also ends movement). 'Delay' ---- The initiative queue, from left to right, shows which warriors go first. Delaying 3 warriors becomes useless as the rotation in the initiative cue will (eventually) end up with the warriors continuously delaying over each others turn. 'Movement' ---- Each movement bubble is represented by a blue circle surrounding the warrior. Breaking a circle creates a new bubble centered where the circle was crossed. During level transitions and terrain navigation, the place where the circle is broken can allow much more movement. For instance, breaking a circle in such a way to allow the new bubble to encompass the entire level transition or terrain can allow the warrior to traverse the terrain more efficiently. A warrior can move until all SP is used. SP can be gained back by retracing SP points (bubble centers) giving warriors the chance to scout areas, gain back all SP and check different areas. Be aware that breaking bubbles around certain terrain can prevent warriors from reaching previous SP points. SP points become locked once the warrior triggers a trap, an enemy ambush or overwatch happens, the warrior engages an enemy or the warrior confirms by executing an action. If applicable, the warrior can only use remaining SP points from that point on. For instance, if the warrior is scouting a dangerous area and triggers a trap then moving back to a safe area will take additional SP instead of retracing steps. 'Climb, Leap, Jump down' ---- Jumping down will always result in the warrior going where intended, as long as an unsuccessful jump down doesn't take the warrior out-of-action due to damage. Unsuccessfully climbing causes damage and the climb needs to be attempted again as long as the warrior has SP to try, this can be repeated until a successful role happens or the warrior runs out of SP. All subsequent attempts to climb a failed attempt during the same turn receives the buff status, giving +10% chance to climb. Unsuccessfully leaping causes the warrior to fall, taking damage. The warrior has to spend SP to get back to the leap point to attempt the leap again. Climbing, Leaping or Jumping down into contact with an enemy gives an attack buff: Jumping down: Leaping: Climbing: 'Flee' ---- As a last resort, the warrior can flee if there is enough room to break away. This should only be done if the warrior has a reasonable chance to survive the free attack by all engaged enemies and/or if the strategic advantage (very situational) outweighs the potential incoming damage. Most of the time, having other warriors engage the enemies is more advantageous. 'Reload' ---- Reloading a ranged weapon gives the Arm Fatigue debuff and costs 1 more SP for each successive reload. For instance, reloading a second time costs a base of 2 SP while reloading a third time costs a base of 3 SP. This is in addition to any other modifiers from skills or weapons. 'Dodge Stance' ---- A dodge stance can be taken at any time there is enough SP to do so. The warrior can be engaged or not. Note that the warrior doesn't block enemies from bypassing with a dodge stance, other than if their Threat Zone does so naturally. 'Parry Stance' ---- The same as dodge stance except the warrior needs an item that can parry, such as a sword or shield. Note that some weapons prevent the use of parry. 'Ambush Stance' ---- An Ambush Stance that targets all enemies moving within its line of sight range. Charging through the range doesn't count (see charging). Friendly and enemy base areas "break" the line of sight. Enemies can use other enemy base areas to engage warriors without triggering the charge by being free for action on top of the warriors base area. Furthermore, warriors who are ambushed receive a -10% chance on any Counter-Attack performed. 'Overwatch Stance' ---- Same rules apply as the Ambush Stance. 'Attack' ---- Melee attacks are standard attacks that cost 2 OP. If using two weapons (dual wield), paired weapons or a 2-Handed weapon tiring effects will apply, costing +1 OP for each additional attack after the first. A melee attack that hits can be dodged or parried if the enemy is in a dodge or parry stance. If the melee attack causes damage (hits and is not dodged or parried) there is a chance that the applied damage will be a critical hit, depending on critical hit chance versus the enemies critical hit resistance. A critical hit will always cause full damage plus additional critical damage. Furthermore, any warrior that suffers a critical hit will receive the Open wounds debuff and must roll against their stun resistance or be stunned. Multiple crits will result in multiple Open wounds: If a warrior ends the game with any Open wounds they will suffer a light injury after the battle. When a warrior is stunned any stances are broken, they are automatically hit with melee attacks, ranged attacks gain +20% chance to hit and all attacks get +20% chance to crit the warrior. At the beginning of a stunned warriors turn, they will recover. They have a chance to recover fully or they recover with -2 OP and -2 SP. 'Counter-Attack' ---- Counter-Attacks happen automatically if there is enough OP to for the cost. Tiring effect apply the same as attacks. 'Shoot' ---- Modifiers for shooting depend on if the enemy has cover or if the enemy is engaged or both. Can be used repeatedly until there is not enough OP to shoot or SP to reload or both. 'Switch Weapons' ---- In general, switching weapons sets a higher penalty for shooting because the reload needs SP. Melee characters can be more versatile by taking a two handed weapon and a normal weapon set (such as sword and shield) depending on the situation. 'Disengage' ---- The normal "go to" action to get out of combat without the free hits from Flee. Allows re-positioning, concentration of hits on other targets or just attempting to save the warrior from serious harm. 'Charge' ---- With the odd amount of OP used to charge it gives the warrior viable options to spend all OP in damaging an enemy. Ambush and Overwatch Stances do not affect charges if the charge is initiated outside the line of sight of the Stance. If a charge or ambush hits, the target gets the "Surprised" debuff: 'Aim' ---- Highly improving the chance to hit comes at the price of two SP for reloading or moving. Category:Game Mechanics